The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) will hold its 56th Annual Scientific Meeting in Palm Beach, Florida, June 18 through June 23, 1994. There will be 4 1/2 days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations, poster sessions, and 11 or 12 timely symposia. There will be a good balance of all fields and topics representing the drug abuse research community. Although final symposia choices will not be made by the Program Committee of CPDD until the fall of 1993, along the list of symposia and chairs that have already been submitted and are under consideration by the Program Committee are the following: Brain Imaging in Substance Abuse Disorders (Dr. O'Brien) Effects of Repeated Exposure to Drugs of Abuse (Dr. Schenk) Sensitivity and Tolerance to Psychoactive Drugs and Drug Dependence (Dr. Pomerleau) Social Science Approaches to the Etiology, Natural History and Treatment of Drug Dependency (Dr. Ball) Health Services Research: Linkage of Primary Care with Chemical Dependency Treatment (Dr. Brown) Recent Developments in Prevention Research (Drs. Amstel and Pence) Dopaminergic Receptor Subtypes (Dr. Kalivas) Plenary and award lectures as well as satellite meetings and specialty workshops will complete the program. The Proceedings will be published as an archival NIDA monograph. The monograph will contain symposium papers, plenary lectures, volunteer papers, and reports of the CPDD drug evaluation program. The Proceedings continue to be a valuable compendium of important scientific work in all aspects of drug abuse research. The monograph is mailed to all meeting registrants and to all NIDA grantees. Special attention is given to the needs of young scientists, trainees, and students in the field through a variety of means, including CPDD Travel Awards and NIDA Travel Awards. Such attention is needed to insure a continued cadre of scientists for the field of drug abuse.